Empress of Mars (stori deledu)
Empress of Mars oedd y nawfed episôd y degfed gyfres o Doctor Who cynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru. Oedd yr episôd hon yn nodedig am cyflwyno ar-sgrîn y "Rhyfelwraig Rew" fenywaidd gyntaf, y Frenhines Rew Iraxxa, 50 blwydd wedyn y cyflwyniad y rywogaeth yn The Ice Warriors, ym 1967. Gwelodd Empress y dychweliad o ddau actor o'r cyfnod Doctor Who clasurol — Ysanne Churchman, yn dod yn ôl i'r rôl o Alpha Centauri ers y stori 1974 The Monster of Peladon, ac Anthony Calf, sydd wedi ymddangos ar Doctor Who yn y stori deledu 1982, The Visitation. Defnyddiwyd llun o Pauline Collins, sy'n ymddangos yn gyntaf yn The Faceless Ones, ym 1967, mewn peintiad o'r Frenhines Fictoria o'r episôd Tooth and Claw gyda'i ymddangosiad 2006. Crynodeb Pan ddarganfodd NASA y neges "GOD SAVE THE QUEEN" ar yr wyneb Mawrth, mae'r Deuddegfed Doctor, Nardole a Bill yn teithio i'r blaned goch i ymchwilio. Wrth gyrraedd, mae Doctor yn ffeindio ei hun mewn rhyfel rhwng y Rhyfelwyr Rhew, yr Ymerodres Iraxxa, a'r milwyr Fictoraidd. Rhaid y Doctor yn dewis ochr: helpu'r bodau dynol... neu helpu'r Rhyfelwyr Rhew? Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Bill - Pearl Mackie * Nardole - Matt Lucas * Missy - Michelle Gomez * Godsacre - Anthony Calf * Catchlove - Ferdinand Kingsley * Friday - Richard Ashton * Iraxxa - Adele Lynch * Sarjant Uwchgapten Peach - Glenn Speers * Jackdaw - Ian Beattie * Vincey - Bayo Gbadamosi * Knibbs - Ian Hughes * Coolidge - Lesley Ewen * Llais Alpha Centauri - Ysanne Churchman Cyfeiriadau Pobl * Mae Bill yn dangos llun o Neil Armstrong ar y wâl NASA i'r Doctor. Mae'r Doctor yn egluro iddi nid oedd Armstrong y "dyn cyntaf ar y leuad". * Godsacre oedd "arwr Isandlwana" * Mae gen y Fyddin Brydeinig portread o'r Frenhines Fictoria gyda nhw ar Mawrth. * Mae Missy yn helpu Nardole llywio'r TARDIS yn ôl i Mawrth. * Roeddent Friday ac Iraxxa mewn gaeafgwsg am 5,000 blwydd. * Mae Vincey yn ddyweddïedig i rywun dan enw Alice. TARDIS * Mae'r Doctor yn llywio ei hun yn ôl i'r swyddfa y Doctor, yn y Prifysgol St Luke. Diwylliant * Nid y Doctor erioed gweld y ffilmau Terminator, ond mae o wedi clwyed sôn am Frozen. * Mae Bill yn cymharu'r twnneli dan ddaear i'r twnneli o The Thing. * Mae Bill yn crybwyll y ffilm The Vikings, gyda Kirk Douglas a Tony Curtis, a gyda arwyddgan ffantastig. * Enwyd Friday ar ôl Man Friday o Robinson Crusoe. * Mae Godsacre yn chwerthin am ben y posibilrwydd o ferchwed fel plismonesau. Cerddoriaeth * Mae Jackdoe yn canu "She Was Poor But She Was Honest". Nodiadau stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae Doctor yn dweud wrth Friday yr oedd "Honorary Guardian of the Tythonian Hive". (TV: The Creature from the Pit) * Roedd Friday yn gaeafgysgu am 5,000 blwydd ar y Ddaear ym 1881. Cyfarfodd yr Unarddegfed Doctor yr Uwchmarsial Skaldak, Rhyfelwr Rhew ar y Ddaear ym 1983. Roedd Skaldak yn gaeafgysu hefyd am 5,000 blwydd. (TV: Cold War) * Ni all y Doctor beidio â defnyddio ôl-gyfrif. Dywedodd y Meistr rhywbeth yn debyg yn blaenorol. (TV:'' Last of the Time Lords) * Mae Bill yn crybwyll Neil Armstrong a'r glaniad ar y Leuad ym 1969. Roedd y Degfed Doctor yna gyda chymdeithes Martha Jones. (TV: ''Blink) Tystiodd yr Unarddegfed Doctor y glaniad yn fyw tra thorri'r darllediad gyda ffilm o'r Silents. (TV: Day of the Moon) * Mae Nardole yn gwybod sut i lywio'r TARDIS, (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio) sut bynnag dydy y TARDIS ddim eisiau cydweithio. * Mae'r TARDIS yn llywio ei hunan yn ymreolus. (TV: The Doctor's Wife, Hide ''et al) * Mae 'na peintiad o'r Frenhines Fictoria. (TV: ''Tooth and Claw) * Mae'r Doctor yn ymweld un o'r cychod y Rhyfelwyr Rhew. (TV: Robot of Sherwood) * Deliodd y Doctor â neges gyfrinachol arall i Mawrth gan chwilotwyr Prydeinig, (TV: The Ambassadors of Death) ac hefyd chwiliedydd gofod i'r blaned goch. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) * Mae'r Doctor yn cwyno am yr anallu ei sgriwdreifar sonig ar bren. (TV: Silence in the Library, The Hungry Earth, Night Terrors et al) * Mae'r Doctor yn anfon neges i Alpha Centauri i ddechrau y bywydau newydd y Rhyfelwyr Rhew. (TV: The Curse of Peladon) * Mae'r Doctor yn crybwyll nid oedd Neil Armstrong y dyn cyntaf ar y leuad. (PRÔS: Moon Blink) Categori:Storïau deledu 2017 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau Cyfres 10 Categori:Storïau deledu Rhyfelwr Rhew Categori:Storïau deledu Alpha Centauran Categori:Storïau ar Mawrth Categori:Storïau ym 1881 Categori:Storïau ym Mryste Categori:Storïau yn y 2010au Categori:Storïau deledu'r Meistr en:Empress of Mars (TV story) de:299 - Empress of Mars es:Empress of Mars